


Hidden Behind the Mask

by jaycat8214



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaycat8214/pseuds/jaycat8214
Summary: A small angsty poem about the mask Naruto wears and how he feels. May contain trigger.





	Hidden Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really rough day yesterday and wanted to let out some steam. So I wrote this small poem overlapping my feelings and about how Naruto could feel. Hope you enjoy!

You look at me and see someone strong,  
Someone who can smile no matter what,  
Someone who couldn't know what it feels like to be lonely,  
Because I never had anyone in the first place.

When I look in the mirror  
And see my reflection,  
I see a weak boy,  
Calling out for help,  
Waiting for someone to reach out and help me.

I want to be who I am,  
I want to cry out loud,  
But I learned from the past,  
That crying never helps.

So I created a mask,  
Hoping it would hide my pain,  
That no one could see through it.  
And it worked.  
All you saw were my smiles,  
All you saw was my so called happiness.

I perfected my mask so much,  
That no one could see me wasting away.  
No one could see that my soul was being chipped away,  
Bit,  
By,  
Bit,  
Until,  
Nothing was left.


End file.
